Sayaka Rei
Sayaka Rei (レイさやか, Rei Sayaka), is a female ghoul residing in the 13th Ward. She keeps under the radar of both Ghouls and the CCG alike. Slowly stepping into the world of Ghouls after her unorthodox childhood and personal struggles with a handicap kagune. She goes by the alias of Butterfly (バタフライ, Batafurai). Appearance Standing at a mere 5,4 in height with a tiny figure, there isn't much too of a threat bodily at least. The only muscle that could be spoken of are her strong, but elegant fingers given much of her time is spent filing. Short brown hair falls just to her shoulders complimented with a set of bangs. Although it's not unusual for her to been seen wearing wigs of a variety of colors and styles, especially if she is working. Normally the curtains do match the drapes, as her eyes are a warm brown color. Only a singular scar mars her face hinting at a more violent past as a jagged scar darts across her nose starting beneath her left eye and ending just after her nose. While her ghoul attire seems to be a reminder of her less than pure past. A black corset held together by side lacing and buttons, a few decorative black jewelry chains laced over the shoulder portion connection to the back, but leaves her shoulders relatively bare. The soft fabric ends right above her lower back to prevent any tearing from her kagune. While her lower half is covered by a black skirt with enough fabric for it to give it a flowing appearance reaching down to her feet. Small slits were modified in the dress to allow potential kagune movement down by her feet as patches of skin peeked out. Simple wedges cover her feet during most combat situations. All this is put together to accompany her flashy mask, all to give an illusion of flamboyance. The mask is an eye-mask covering her facial features ending right before her nose. Pale grey-blue in color as decorative waves of purple pop out from the mask's dull coloring. While one eye was quite plain, the other was magnificent. A full butterfly wing graces the curve of her left cheek in silver etched designed with it's name-sake in mind. While on the upper half of the wing, aquamarine beads made up the 'eyes' of the wing Personality Has a nervous demeanor when it comes to handling people. She can speak well enough in public, but can quickly loose her train of thought if people invade her personal space in hopes of gaining a faster answer. This tick seems to be even worse when it comes to interacting with humans, an unfortunate factor in her job. Would you dangle a piece of chicken in front of a hungry dog? Her facial expression are relatively blank much of time around strangers, unless she is nervous about something. While her kagune handicap or as she has to accept it 'uniqueness' makes her hesitant to even challenge potentially hostile ghouls over some rotten corpse. To quickly and quietly roll over is her ideal survival tactic as she lacks the confidence in her fighting skills. Beneath this nervous demeanor is shades of ruthlessness and something very tightly strung about to snap. On the rare occasion she does actually hunt people on her own terms, her victims tend to be toyed with for quite some time. This tightly strung nature can sometimes appear as she grows to be more comfortable around a person. Her replies can be snarky and sarcastic, even at times cruel. Yet, she knows she could never find the courage to physically act on her words. Can even show true vulnerability if she feels emotionally passionate about something, which can be difficult for her. To loose her temper is a feat that reveals all her anguish and regret in her 'sheltered' childhood. History Raised/found by one Madam Yan at the age of six, the proprietor of the fine establishment, known as The Lucky Hare. A simple, old run-down brothel became the place where she spent much of her waking hours communally watched over by the prostitutes, who would become a dysfunctional family of sorts. Only the Madam knows her true nature as a Ghoul and held the secret over the child's head. Yet to all other eyes, it was a small human child that must be fed secreted sweets and candy, all Sayaka forced herself to swallow. Sayaka's secret was kept safe through utterly loyal to the Madam as she trained herself in a variety of arts to become an excellent assistant until her young hands bled from filing away papers. Any hints of rebellion was met with threats about the CCG and physical force. The physical beatings she could take, it was the emotional manipulation that hurt her. To began a life surrounded by sex, violence and eventually bloody hands of her own. Powers and Abilities * Self-Control: Given her strict upbringing under the Madam, the easiest way to avoid punishments was keeping a blank face. At least at a distance she has mastered the art of appearing calm and collected, but could be screaming internally. * Memorization: Her life has been a series of remembering phone numbers, names and addresses of every single client that walks through the doors of The Lucky Hare. * Organization: Trained from since she could run to go fetch errands at a single request. It isn't surprising to see her typing something in her phone a list needing to be completed. It is rare she becomes overly stressed from her duties at least from a time management standpoint. Combat: Strength: At the moment, her physical abilities are non-existent when it comes to combat hand to hand. Unless counting her submissive nature and her ability to appear as non-threatening as possible. This could work if a target were to get up close and personal, if her calm facade holds. At most her physical blows would be the strength of a human woman. Weaknesses: Fragile: Her body isn't meant to take physical blows as any wounds she sustains are quickly healed through her regeneration, resulting in a limited energy supply. Can become dazed easily if she is struck too quickly for her healing factor to kick in. What is training?: Given her 'sheltered' upbringing, she only has so much stamina to run from combat, not to mention if she is attacked while running, she can easily become a sitting duck. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Her rinkaku has a total of three tails allowing for additional weapons in attacking or defending herself. The structure of the tails are slender meant for speed instead of power. The tails themselves are a bit longer than average and seem to curl when not being used in combat. Their natural state is to stand above her head close together, but not fully touching like a tail would. The muscle structure seems to vary in texture as each fragment of muscle can be seen like a strand of hair would if one were to get up close and personal with it. Strengths: * Strength in Numbers: Her three tentacles increase her tactics for defensive and offensive chances. While the abnormal length could extend her attack range. * Regeneration: Can regenerate a lost tentacle within seconds. In similar fashion her bodily regeneration is a bit slower, but still has decent time. * Kagune Stamina/Control: Her Kagune are relatively strong in stamina and can easily take a few blows before falling apart. While she is relatively capable in directing her kagune and can easily zip the tentacles back to her body to form a protective shield Weaknesses: * Paralyze Fits: Her kagune suffer from spasms that can easily paralyze the organ making it more difficult to use for a few seconds. The numbed feeling remaining can be akin to a sleeping foot. After a fit, movement and speed can be slowed. It has been theorized by her that this is reason for the tentacles weaker power output. * The Best Offense is a Good Defense: Is an extremely hesitant attacker and will only go on the offensive if she is at extremely close range. * Deer in Headlights: A complete and utter shut-down of her body if she finds herself pinned down to the ground and will loose her composure if her kagune sac is even mentioned. Mechanics: * Emotionally Compromised: Her emotional state can severely help or hinder her kagune ability and structure. This mechanic can be triggered if she finds herself reduced to a singular tentacle, chances are the first or second instant will occur. This state of mind is extremely taxing on her body as she must recover afterwards. * No Pain / No Gain: If she is heavily injured or in a distressed state of mind when her RC cells kick in to regenerate lost tentacles and increase their muscular structure allowing more power behind them. This state is limited as chances are she doesn't have the energy left to heal her wounds as well. It's either make a final push in strength or focus on healing her body. * Hot and Heavy: If abnormally pissed off or aggressive in mood, the tentacles regenerate much thinner, but mobility and speed are much faster. This method can lower her hesitation, but the cost is the structure of tentacles are much more brittle and easily shatter. Threads Relationships Quotes "Hours passed by without a second thought until Sayaka Rei came to the conclusion that she lived in a world of rabbits trapped in the fleshy body of humanity."- Mad as Rabbits Trivia Dietary Concerns-"Can manage the act of enjoying human food quite well aside from cake or candy." "Favors organ meats such as the tongue and heart. Has yet to become more daring in other organs." Mask "The proud owner of a butterfly themed mask. Has yet to dawn it.